i WiLL NOT KiSS YOU
by TRASHiNiMA
Summary: Le destin peut lier une personne à une autre tout comme il peut l'en arracher. [MxM] [Destiel] [EN CORRECTION]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ! Voici donc une nouvelle fan fic de spn. Ici, ni Loup-garous, ni vampires, ni Léviathans ni anges ! Un univers sans magie qui rassemble nos deux petits tourtereaux Dean et Cass ! Je n'en dis pas plus et on se retrouve plus bas, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Cela aurait put être une journée normale. Tout avait commencé dans la plus grande banalité du monde ! Réveil à six heures du matin qui s'ensuivit d'un petit déjeuner consistant, une douche puis le dressage avant de sortir de son appartement et prendre le volant de sa voiture pour se rendre à son travail. Mais voilà. Il avait fallut une seule seconde de distraction pour qu'un homme se retrouve sur son pare-brise …

\- Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu !

Répéta plusieurs fois l'homme en panique vêtu de noir dans son véhicule qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Le jour de son anniversaire !

Il sorti de la voiture tout tremblant comme une feuille, n'arrivant même pas à aligner un seul mot cohérent alors qu'il se retrouvait en face d'un homme plus jeune que lui encastré dans sa voiture. Il n'avait pas l'air conscient, pitié faites que ...

\- Bon sang … Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas …

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mortifié à l'idée d'avoir une mort sur la conscience. Mais le bruit de verre cassé lui fit tourner la tête, miracle ! Il se réveillait !

\- B-Bon sang ! Vous êtes en vie, vous-allez bien ?

Il se précipita sur le blessé, tendant la main pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds mais l'autre était plutôt grognon, il fallait bien comprendre, car lui aussi commençait mal sa journée.

La victime complétement sonnée posa un pied à terre, descendant ensuite du capot de la voiture en vérifia qu'elle n'avait pas de blessures graves, palpant ses mains un peu partout sur son corps. Mis à part quelques égratignures superficiels et de légers hématomes, elle s'en sortait plutôt bien si ce n'est que …

\- Ma main est cassée.  
\- Je … Je suis vraiment désolé monsieur … J'ai reçu un appel important de mon patron et, je … Je suis désolé … J'ai quitté quelques secondes la route des yeux … Je pouvais pas rater cet appel …  
\- Vous auriez put vous arrêter sur l'coté d'la chaussé, maugréa l'autre qui soupira d'agacement.  
\- Je … Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? Vous conduire à l'hôpital … ?

L'autre eut l'air de considérer la situation, puis ça avait l'air de bien l'arranger en fin de compte. Sa main n'était pas très belle à regarder. Elle avait prit du volume et commençait à devenir violacée.

\- Mh, au lieu d'attendre les ambulances ou appeler mon frère qui est parti avec mon impala, pourquoi pas ? Vous m'devez bien ça après tout.  
\- Il n'y a aucun soucies, si je peux … Aussi payer les frais médicaux pour vous soulager, je le ferais !

L'autre lui répondit d'abord avec un froncement de sourcil, curieux, pourquoi irait-il jusqu'ici ?

\- Écoutez, z'êtes gentil mais j'vais quand même pas abuser d'votre gentillesse, lança le brun avec un rire moqueur  
\- Mais je vous ai renversé.  
\- Ah … Hé bien, comme vous voulez dans ce cas, c'est vous qui voyez.

Le plus petit des deux lui montra d'un geste de la main le siège passager et lui intima avec un petit sourire gêné.

\- Je vous en prie, montez.

Alors que tout deux montaient dans la voiture, le portable du plus vieux vibra de nouveau dans sa poche. Ça devait certainement être son patron. Et, bingo, en déverrouillant le mobile, le numéro s'afficha, jetant un air glaciale dans le véhicule. Le visage blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine, il décrocha.

\- A-Attendez ! Vous ne … Mais j'ai tellement donné pour cette société ! Toute ma vie je l'ai consacré sur ces projets alors pourqu … D'accord … Au revoir.

Un blanc s'installa dans la voiture. Alors que le plus âgé s'affaissait contre le dossier de son fauteuil, complétement anéanti, son voisin le regarda sans dire un mot. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui se passait, mais il avait bien sa petite idée, nul besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre.

\- Votre patron ?  
\- Oui …  
\- Mauvaise nouvelle ?  
\- Il m'a viré pour une raison stupide. Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles … J'avais … Tout fait pour remettre cet établissement sur pieds, et c'est comme ça que l'on me remercie ?  
\- Le monde du travail, horrible n'est-ce pas ?  
\- C'est comme, vivre dans un aquarium.

L'autre haussa un sourcil, secoué par un petit rire.

\- Aquarium ?  
\- Oui, répondit-il calmement en entrant le clé dans le contacte puis la tourna pour enclencher le moteur. Un aquarium où vivraient des espèces différentes de poissons. Mon patron était un requin alors que mes subordonnés n'étaient que des Piranhas qui n'attendaient qu'une chose : que je me fasse dévorer après avoir fait tout le boulot pour ramasser les miettes et ainsi, monter d'un cran.  
\- J'connais bien ça, souffla l'inconnu, j'ai été viré de plusieurs p'tits boulot dans ma jeunesse, enfin, pas que j'sois si vieux qu'ça mais, bon .. J'peux vous comprendre.  
\- Mh …  
\- Ça va aller ?  
\- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? J'avais pourtant si bien commencé ma journée mais il a fallut que je vous renverse, et je m'en excuse encore une fois, et que mon patron en personne m'appelle pour me licencier.  
\- Dure … Bon. Je vous propose quelque chose.  
\- Quoi donc ? Le brun se tourna enfin vers son voisin.  
\- Ce soir, on irai boire un verre dans un bar que j'connais très bien !  
\- Je ne bois pas …  
\- Rien vous oblige à boire de l'alcool. Alors, partant ?

Boire ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il préférait même éviter de consommer ne serait-ce qu'une seule goutte d'alcool. Ça le rendait … Encore plus spéciale qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais bon sang. Il avait prit sa décision sans réfléchir, trop abasourdi par le sourire de son homologue.

\- D'accord.  
\- Super !Alors, en route !

Quel étrange personnage. Il ne ressentait donc pas de rancune envers lui ? C'était étrange, mais rien ne semblait démontrer que la personne assise à coté n'avait pas de mauvaise intention, il fallait se montrer méfiant.

En attendant, il ne pouvait pas empêcher son cœur de tambouriner dans sa poitrine comme lorsqu'il était au Lycée. Bon sang. Il se sentait comme un adolescent. C'était bien la première fois depuis quelques années qu'il ressentait ça, depuis sa première et unique femme dont il avait partager la moitié de sa vie avant de divorcer.

\- Au fait. J'm appelle Dean Winchester.

Le Winchester le coupa net dans sa réflexion, le faisant sursauter par la même occasion mais il réussit à reprendre contenance et répondre sur le même ton.

\- Castiel. Castiel Novak.

 **Quelques heures plus tard (et quelque verres)**

\- Et c'est là que Castiel me rentre dedans avec sa voiture ! J'aurais bien fait une cascade de professionnel, sauf que j'suis pas un pro !

Dean se donnait ouvertement en spectacle à quelques femmes charmantes qui avaient bien voulut rejoindre Castiel et le châtain à leur table. D'ailleurs, en ce qui concernait le noiraud, il ne se sentait pas à son aise du tout. Il se demandait même si il n'était pas de trop ici. Il était si … Détaché, pas dans son élément, comparé à Dean qui semblait comme un poisson dans l'eau.

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez … Quand on était faible face à ce genre de personne, on ne pouvait que se haïr.

Pardon ?

Vous ne voyez pas là où je veux en venir ?

Trois mots.

Coup de foudre.

\- Castiel ? Ça va ? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

Dean. Ce garçon au grand cœur, sportif et irrésistiblement beau. Il avait bien de la chance d'avoir autant de succès. A la mention de son nom, ses doigts se resserrèrent sur sa bière alors qu'il relevait ses yeux bleus aux airs de chiens battus.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton complétement détaché.  
\- Ça n'va pas ?  
\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
\- Ta tête.  
\- Ma tête ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tête ?  
\- Tu tires une tronche, comme si tu souffrais.  
\- Ha … Non, c'est, c'est un toc. Pardon. C'est .. C'est dérangeant ?

Dean secoua vivement la tête avant de faire descendre de ses genoux la jeune femme qui s'y était assise.

\- Vous v'lez bien nous laisser? J'crois que Cass n'aime pas vraiment cette ambiance.  
\- Q-Quoi ? Non ! C'est juste que-  
\- Allons, allons … J'suis pas tout à fait ivre, et je vois bien qu'ça te dérange. Pas b'soin de mentir avec moi.

Le regard du noiraud passa des jeunes femmes à Dean, puis vise versa plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'elles décident enfin à s'en ailler pour laisser le duo. Castiel se sentait quelque peu trouble fête, rabat-joie. Il ressentait au fond de lui comme un malaise, or, il ne voulait pas être un poids pour le jeune homme en face de lui qui le fixait en sirotant son verre d'alcool.

Fixait ?

Le noiraud détourna le regard comme l'aurait fait une adolescente intimidée. Son visage vira brusquement au rouge pivoine. L'alcool devait certainement lui monter à la tête, pour sûr !

\- Castiel, ça va aller ?  
\- Heu, oui. Oui, ça va. Je crois que l'alcool me monte à la tête.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux garçons malgré que la salle soit plongée dans une ambiance plutôt festive avec une musique en fond plutôt entrainante pour ceux à qui ça plaisaient, des rires hilares … Mais Castiel entendit très distinctement le rire de Dean qui sonnait agréablement dans ses oreilles même si il savait que ce dernier devait certainement se moquer de lui, peut-être. Il n'en était pas sûr. Il était perdu, sa tête était un foutoir complet ! Il se retrouvait à faire un bond de dix ans en arrière.

\- Cass, tu n'as même pas finit ta première bière, se moqua gentiment le Winchester qui désigna son verre d'un signe du menton.  
\- Je … Je t'avais dis que j'étais un très mauvais buveur.  
\- Et très mauvais menteur, rajouta le châtain qui appuya sa tête sur le dos de sa main accoudée sur la table en bois noirâtre. Mais ça me plait.

L'homme au trensh coat le dévisagea avant de détourner le regard. Ça. Il ne s'y était pas attendu. Nerveusement, ses mains descendirent sur sa cravate bleu qu'il tripota dans tout les sens alors que Dean s'approcha un peu plus de lui.

\- Alors, Castiel Novak. Parles moi un peu de toi ? J'en ai beaucoup dis sur moi, mais toi, tu ne dis rien depuis tout à l'heure.  
\- C'est parce que tu ne m'as rien demandé.

Oh mon dieu celui là … Il était si décalé, si innocent, si franc. Bon sang.

\- Tu ne m'as rien demandé non plus et pourtant !  
\- J'ai écouté ce que tu disais avec ces femmes, je n'avais donc pas besoin de poser de questions.  
\- J'aurais bien aimé, répondit l'autre d'un air faussement blessé, prenant le temps de bien regarder l'expression de Castiel qui le regardait avec ce petit froncement de sourcils que Dean commençait à apprécier de plus en plus. Parce que c'est toi qui m'intéresse, pas elles. J'aurais pensé que tu sois un peu jaloux.  
\- Jaloux ? Pourquoi jaloux … ? On se connait à peine.  
\- Huh, enfin bon. Parles moi de toi.

Parler de lui ? Mais enfin … Pourquoi ? Dans quel but ? Bon sang il commençait réellement à le faire paniquer ! Mais pourtant, Castiel savait rester calme et cacher un peu ses sentiments. La question était : comment dois-je me présenter sans passer pour un gamin de seize ans ? C'était vraiment une épreuve, un peu d'alcool l'aiderait peut-être à dénouer sa langue.

\- Mh, par où commencer … Commença Castiel qui regarda Dean dans l'espoir que celui-ci le guide un peu.  
\- Tu pourrais commencer par ta famille ? Moi j'ai juste un petit frère, il s'appelle Samuel.  
\- Mh … J'ai une grande famille. Et, c'est assez étrange, mais tout mes frères et sœurs portent le nom d'anges.  
\- Vraiment ?! S'étouffa Dean avec sa bière. Tu as un frère qui s'appelle Lucifer, sans rire ?  
\- Oui, confirma le noiraud d'un hochement de tête. C'est le plus vieux. Nous ne sommes pas spécialement proche. Je me suis éloigné de ma famille. Je suis comme, le vilain petit canard. Mais je n'ai pas spécialement envie de parler de ça ici et maintenant.  
\- Et ça se comprend !

Castiel le remercia du regard pour sa compréhension et chercha quelque chose d'autre à dire, quelque chose de pas très important mais tout de même, ça faisait parti de sa vie.

\- J'étais marié avec une femme merveilleuse pendant quatre ans. Nous sortions tout juste de l'Université, nous nous sommes installés ensemble avant de nous marier un an après. Malheureusement, elle a eut un amant et je n'ai pas supporté une telle trahison alors j'ai demandé le divorce et je n'ai rien demandé, j'ai simplement disparu.  
\- Pourquoi ? Tu aurais put lui faire payer ça.  
\- Non …

Les lèvres du noiraud se soulevèrent sur un petit sourire à peine visible et d'une voix douce mais audible répondit à l'autre en face en plongeant ses iris bleu dans les siennes.

\- Si une personne vient à tromper son partenaire, c'est que la personne en question n'a pas été capable de lui donner ce qu'elle désirait. Je me demande encore ce que je n'ai pas put lui apporter, j'ai pourtant tout fait. Elle était capricieuse parfois, mais ça en valait la peine.

Castiel inclina légèrement la tête sur le coté lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Dean était entrain de rire. Le noiraud se sentit profondément vexé par cette réaction.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?  
\- Cass … Soupira Dean qui posa son bras sur son épaule. Il secoua ensuite sa tête toujours en ricanant mais cette fois, il lui sembla que c'était plus de la taquinerie que de la moquerie. Tu t'es jamais demandé si, ce n'était pas elle le problème ? D'après c'que j'viens d'entendre, t'es tombé sur une vraie peau-d'vache ! Tu as tout donné et c'est comme ça qu'elle te remercie ? Crois moi, j'en sais quelque chose. Parce que t'sais quoi ? L'amour ça aveugle vraiment parfois. Ça rend con !  
\- Attends, tu me traites de con là … ?  
\- Non ! Laisse moi finir ! C'que j'veux dire, c'est que cette personne ne t'était pas destinée. Sinon, elle ne serait pas parti. Une personne t'aime pour ce que tu es Cass, pas parce que tu peux lui apporter.

Badum. Badum. Badum . Badum fut la douce sérénade qui envahit la tête de Castiel, son propre sang battant trop fort dans ses oreilles qui rougirent presque subitement, ses lèvres se mettant à trembler. Il avait peur de parler, craignant qu'un flot de paroles ne se déverse de sa bouche et ne lui fasse perdre sa crédibilité. Dean. Ce garçon qui flirtait ouvertement sans penser une seule seconde au mal qu'il pouvait faire à ces jeunes femmes, leur donner ne serait-ce qu'une seconde l'espoir de pouvoir se retrouver dans ses bras, l'embrasser … Dean. Ce garçon qui pouvait parler le plus sérieusement du monde d'une relation alors qu'il avait les traits du parfait briseur de cœurs.

\- Cass ?

Il ne savait même plus depuis quand il avait commencé à lui donner ce petit surnom. Dean … Dean Winchester. Il allait lui faire du mal. Il ne devait pas le laisser s'approcher plus de lui car ce serait le seul à souffrir dans l'histoire tout comme avec son ex femme. Castiel était une personne sensible, beaucoup trop sensible.

\- Il faut … Il faut partir, je te ramène chez toi, d'accord ? Je dois e lever tôt demain pour aller chercher mes affaires à mon bureau.

Mensonge. Mais c'était le seul moyen de se dégager de cet étau qui commençait à se resserrer autour de sa gorge. Il ne devait pas tomber amoureux, certainement pas.

\- Oh déjà ? Mh … Souffla le châtain qui fouilla dans sa poche et laissa de l'argent sur la table alors qu'il se levait. Mais ses jambes flageolèrent sous son poids et il faillit se vautrer comme un gros tas sur le sol si Castiel n'avait pas été là pour le soutenir. Oh … Oh merci mon ange gardien !  
\- Ricane, en attendant, tu pèses ton poids.

Castiel l'aida à monter dans la voiture et nota dans un coin de sa tête que c'était un sacré numéro quand il était saoul. Le voilà qui chantait du AC/DC complétement faux ! Le groupe devait certainement se retourner dans tout les sens, priant Dieu pour que cela cesse.

Heureusement qu'il lui restait un peu de lucidité pour le guider jusqu'à chez lui. Hors de question qu'il l'héberge chez lui, au pire, il l'aurait laissé dans un Motel. Non … C'était vraiment méchant de faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? Non ! Il fallait qu'il pense à lui, qu'il soit égoïste un peu dans sa vie, ça ne le tuerait pas !

Le pied sur le pédale de frein fut un peu trop fort, envoyant presque valser Dean en avant, heureusement qu'il était attaché. Merci la ceinture de sécurité. Coupant le moteur, Castiel se tourna vers l'alcoolisé qui bataillait à enlever sa ceinture. Avec un soupir, le noiraud vint appuyer sur le bouton et libéra le plus jeune qui ouvrit enfin la portière.

\- Bon ! Hé bien, merci pour cette soiré~ééé ! Oufff !  
\- Bon sang Dean, est-ce que ça va ?

Ce dernier enleva à son tour sa ceinture et se pencha sur le coté passager pour trouver Dean les quatre fers en l'air, une jambe encore dans le véhicule alors que le reste de son corps était à l'extérieur.

\- Ç'va ! J'ai juste trébuché !  
\- Je vais t'aider à rentrer jusqu'à chez toi.

Quelque peu amusé par la situation, l'homme au trench coat sorti de sa voiture et vint à la hauteur du plus jeune qu'il aida à se relever. Passant une bras sous son aisselle pour qu'il s'appuie sur lui, il engagea un trajet périlleux jusqu'au porche de la maison du jeune Winchester qui habitait dans … ce qui paraissait être une sorte de maison avec derrière un garage pour auto avec une tonnes de voitures bonnes pour la casse. Alors, il travaillait vraiment à domicile ?

Peut-importe, ce qui l'intéressait, ce qu'il dépose enfin le garçon chez lui et qu'il parte enfin loin d'ici.

\- Bon, j'espère que tu trouveras assez facilement le chemin jusqu'à ta chambre Dean, déclara Castiel qui se trouvait enfin devant la porte d'entrée.  
\- En parlant de ça …  
\- Dean … ?

La voix plus rauque de Dean surpris le plus âgé qui sans comprendre pourquoi, se retrouva plaqué dos contre la porte avec l'autre qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Il ne semblait pas si saoul que ça. Castiel tiqua.

\- Tu … Faisais semblant ?  
\- Oui, j'en suis pas très fier mais, t'es pas comme les autres Castiel. Je voulais pas que tu t'en ailles trop vite. Je sais c'que t'penses de moi. Que j'suis quelqu'un d'sans cœur, un play-boy, homme à femmes, c'qui est vrai en un sens mais … Toi.  
\- … Moi ? Murmura Cass qui ne saisissait pas , la peur nouant ses tripes.  
\- Tout ce que j'ai dis au bar, je le pensais vraiment. T'allais te barrer, hein ? Plus jamais me contacter.

Percé à jour. Comment avait-il put … ?

\- T'es si facile à lire Cass. J'suis peut-être maladroit et je te fais surement peur là, mais, t'en vas pas. Y a un truc chez toi que toutes ces bimbos n'ont pas, et ça, j'peux pas me permettre de le laisser filer entre mes doigts.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi … ?

Le sourire de Dean s'élargit sur son visage, alors qu'il approchait ses lèvres des siennes.

\- Laissons nos corps exprimer ce que les mots ne peuvent pas décrire, murmura ce dernier les yeux dans les yeux.

Le cœur de Castiel rata un battement quand il senti Dean tirer sur sa cravate pour l'attirer contre lui et déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le châtain ne vit aucune résistance alors prit la main de ce dernier et ouvrit la porte, l'entrainant avec lui à l'intérieur de l'habitacle.

\- On aura tout le temps de parler ensuite, susurra le châtain à son oreille, soutirant chez le noiraud un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.  
\- Mais Dean … J'ai laissé mes clés sur le contacte …  
\- T'en fais pas, personne ne va s'arrêter pour voler ta voiture, et puis … Bobby s'en chargera.  
\- Bobby … ?  
\- C'est mon oncle hu … Bon, où en étais-je .. ?

Dean lui adressa un sourire tendre, laissant de coté son sourire carnassier pour le rassurer. Castiel était surement la personne avait qui il aurait envie de se réveiller tout les matins, il en était presque sûr. Il se devait d'écouter son instinct qui lui criait que cet homme était le bon. Ce n'était pas qu'un simple appel au sexe, non, c'était plus fort que ça. Il avait envie de faire de lui … Quelque chose de plus qu'une simple histoire d'un soir et il sentait que c'était réciproque. Castiel était doux et semblait avoir été battit pour lui.

Alors qu'il passait le pas de la porte de la chambre de Dean, il aperçut quelques photos sur les meubles de sa chambre. Toujours souriant. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un mauvais garçon, il fallait juste .. Savoir comment s'y prendre. Mais Castiel avait la tête ailleurs.

\- Dean … ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- On ne devrait pas le faire.

Un pincement au cœur agita Castiel. Il l'avait dit et allait certainement se faire jeter dehors, après tout, Dean était un homme et il se pouvait qu'il se trompait sur son compte. Qu'il soit un très beau manipulateur qui ne veuille qu'une chose : coucher avec lui, basta. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, le grand brun s'assit sur son lit et tapota la place juste à coté.

\- C'est vrai que ça casse un peu l'ambiance, mais, d'accord! Je comprends Cass, pas de panique, okay ? Tu tires encore cette tête !

Dean se mit à rire tout en continuant de tapoter la place libre jusqu'à ce que Castiel le rejoigne avec une moue.

\- Tu veux parler ? J'ai .. Très envie de te connaître Castiel.  
\- Ca me semble être une bonne idée, conclut ce dernier qui se tourna vers lui pour lui adresser un sourire.

Dean hocha la tête et s'installa alors un peu plus à son aise sur son lit. Tout deux échangèrent leurs vies pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que l'aurore pointe le bout de son nez. Ce fut l'heure que choisit les deux garçons pour se coucher bien qu'il reste moins de deux heurs à Castiel pour se reposer avant de prendre la route pour son bureau et récupérer ses affaires. Mais, il ne fallait pas oublier une chose. Cette conversation les avait beaucoup rapproché.

 **[ ]**

\- Dean … Dean !

La voix de Castiel semblait si lointaine aux oreilles du bel endormi qui cligna douloureusement des paupières pour habituer ses yeux à la lumière.

\- Cass … Déjà de retour ? Je te manque à ce point ?  
\- Non, enfin, si, mais ce n'est pas la question !  
\- Quoi alors … Ricana ce dernier en étouffant un bâillement déformé.  
\- Ma voiture Dean. Elle n'est pas là.  
\- … Merde. Bobby. Il a dut la déplacer …  
\- Je te l'avais dit.

* * *

Ha, mon dieu, j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu à sortir cette fan fic car je switch entre plusieurs fan fic. Mon inspi va et vient comme bon lui semble ... Enfin bref, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous donnera envie de lire la suite !

 _La bise,_  
 _tendresse et chocolat._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, hello, comment allez-vous? Bref, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre alors on se retrouve plus bas et bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

\- Dean ?

Appela doucement Castiel depuis le salon. Aucunes réponses ne lui parvint, alors il arrêta ce qu'il était entrain de faire, c'est à dire une délicieuse tarte à la pomme pour son amant. Il fallait se le dire, Cass était plutôt doué pour la cuisine.

En vérité, pas du tout. C'était horrible. Sauf ses tartes. Intriguant n'est-ce pas ?

Déposant son plat dans le four, il referma la porte et rejoignit ensuite le frigo dans lequel il chercha une bière. Il connaissait que trop bien le goût de son amant pour la bière après une sieste ...

Traversant la maison, Novak sorti de l'habitacle et trouva rapidement Dean couché sur un hamac à l'ombre d'un arbre, un avant bras sur le visage pour cacher ses yeux de la lumière.

Castiel contempla le bel endormit dont il était follement amoureux. Combien de temps étaient-ils ensemble ? Cela lui semblait faire une éternité, mais juste deux années c'étaient écoulées. Il se pencha sur lui et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur son front. Un grognement lui répondit, mais ce n'était pas un grognement mauvais, c'était plus comme un ronron venant du fond de la gorge du Winchester.

Le bras de Dean vint se poser sur sa nuque, faisant pencher doucement le plus petit qui ne sourit que très légèrement contre les lèvres de son amant. Il était tenté de le rejoindre sur le hamac, mais il n'était pas sûr que cela tienne, honnêtement.

\- Bière ? Proposa Novak en tendant la bouteille, la faisant gesticuler devant le visage du châtain qui se redressa.  
\- Ah, tu sais comment me parler toi, répondit ce dernier en attrapant la bouteille. Mais plus intéressant que ça, il voulait son Castiel. Viens par là, idiot.  
\- M-Mais ...  
\- Ça n'va pas casser, promis ... Roucoula Winchester en attrapant la hanche du plus petit, l'attirant près de lui. Mais Castiel n'avait pas l'air de cet avis.  
\- Dean, sil te plait.  
\- Alors sur le canapé ?  
\- Le canapé, confirma le noiraud en attrapant sa main libre pour l'aider à se lever.

Sans plus poser de questions, Dean suivit son amant sagement jusqu'au salon sur lequel il s'assit, tapotant ensuite de sa main libre la place juste à coté. Castiel n'hésita pas une seconde pour s'asseoir à coté de lui, reposant sa tête contre l'épaule de l'autre qui décapsulait enfin sa bière.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, mais il n'était ni gênant, ni bizarre. Il était plutôt, calme, rassurant. Bien vite, Winchester se tourna vers Cass qui haussa un sourcil. L'autre souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- Dean ... ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?  
\- Non, pas du tout, ricana le châtain qui caressa la chevelure noir de Novak affectueusement. Cette après-midi, j'ai fais un rêve. En fait, c'était plus un souvenir qu'un rêve ...

Plutôt intrigué , Castiel se redressa lentement et pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté avec son éternel mine tourmentée qu'affectionnait tant le Winchester. Il avait tant envie de l'embrasser furieusement à cet instant, mais il savait que l'autre ne serait pas d'accord et le mordrait, alors il renonça, pour l'instant ...

\- Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ?

Le plus petit le regarda quelques secondes avec son air renfrogné puis son visage s'adoucit lentement sur une mine mi moqueuse mi sérieuse.

\- Je t'ai renversé.  
\- Le coup de foudre, taquina Dean qui embrassa l'autre rapidement avant de s'adoucir également. Les histoires d'amours ne commencent pas toutes de la même façon, la notre est plus ... Spéciale.  
\- Ça, pour être spéciale ... Railla Novak qui, avec l'aide de Dean, avait appris à utiliser le sarcasme. Mais je ne regrette pas de t'avoir rencontré.  
\- Le contraire m'aurait vexé ... Répondit l'autre avec une moue.

Castiel soupira avec un petit sourire en coin, pinçant doucement la joue de son amant. Alors que Dean allait embrasser le noiraud, un petit bip sonore régulier vint s'interposer entre eux.

\- Quoi ? Grogna Dean avec une moue boudeuse, refermant sa main dans le vide quand Castiel se leva.  
\- J'ai voulu te faire plaisir aujourd'hui, j'ai fais une tarte. Comme c'est la seule chose que je sache faire ...  
\- Oh ! Angel !

Minauda le châtain en se penchant en avant, claquant une fesse de Novak qui soupira avec exasperation.

Fraîchement sortie du four, Castiel déposa la tarte sur le plan de travail et découpa en quatre partie égales la pâtisserie encore fumante qui dégageant une agréable odeur de pommes et sucre caramélisé. Un véritable petit paradis doré.

Déposant le couteau sur le coté, son poignet fut saisit puis amené en arrière dans son dos alors que Dean léchait doucement ses doigts enduits de grains de sucre.

Castiel ne le repoussa pas, il s'était même figé en sentant l'autre dans son dos se coller à lui. Sa chaleur l'envahit progressivement de la plus délicieuse des manières. Penchant lentement sa tête sur le coté comme une invitation, il soupira avec un léger sourire accroché à ses lèvres quand celles de son amant se déposèrent sur sa peau tiède si sensible sur cette partie de son corps.

Dean vint enrouler ses bras autour de la taille du noiraud, refermant ses mains sur l'avant de son corps alors que son amant se débrouillait tant bien que mal pour soulever une part et la mettre dans une assiette.

Le châtain tenta de piquer une miette à même la pâtisserie mais Novak lui claqua gentiment la main et se tourna ensuite pour lui faire face, entourant sa nuque avec ses bras.

\- On mange avec une fourchette et, un couteau. Dean.  
\- Ça ne t'a pas tellement dérangé que j'en mange un peu sur toi, mh ?  
\- Oh ça ... Murmura le plus petit. Ce n'était pas pareil.  
\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ... ? Glissa Dean d'humeur taquine à l'oreille de Castiel quand un mouvement entre ses jambes vint faire ricaner légèrement son amant.  
\- Je crois que ton chien a envie d'une promenade.  
\- C'est ton chien ... Protesta le Winchester qui jeta un regard au jeune chien qui se frottait aux jambes de leurs maîtres.

Dean n'aimait pas les chiens, il ne les portait pas dans son cœur. Castiel le savait. Mais quand Castiel était rentré trempé jusqu'aux os avec un chiot de la taille d'un chaton dans les bras, il n'avait pas sut dire non face au regard implorant de Novak. « _Je l'ai trouvé sur le bas de la route en revenant des courses_ ... » avait dit le noiraud. « _Les courses sont encore dans la voiture_ ? » fut ce qu'avait répondu Dean sans vraiment se préoccuper de ce que Castiel venait de sauver.

Castiel avait prit grand soin de ce petit chien qui devait avoir maintenant plus de six mois et répondait espièglement au nom de _Singer_. Mais le plus drôle ? C'était d'avoir surpris Dean allongé sur le canapé lors d'une de ses journées de repos, le chiot affalé sur son torse, le museau logé dans le creux de son cou. Novak n'avait pas hésité une seconde à immortaliser cet instant sur son smartphone.

Heureusement que le noiraud n'avait pas décidé de ramener un chaton, ça ne se serait pas passer de la même façon. Dean et son allergie aux poiles de chat ...

L'animale était devenu un membre de la famille, petite soit-elle puisqu'elle ne comptait que Dean, Castiel, et Singer. Le nom avait été choisi par le châtain qui avait trouvé hilarant la façon que le chiot avait pour habitude de ''chanter'' quand ils quittaient la pièce. A croire que le petit canidé ne supportait pas l'idée d'être seul, même quand l'un des deux s'enfermait dans la salle de bain ou les toilettes ... Il modulait presque à la mort, comme pour lui demander de le laisser entrer.

Singer, le chien qui portait bien son nom.

\- Notre chien, Dean, corrigea le plus âgé.  
\- Alors pourquoi c'est moi qui doit le sortir ? En plus on a un jardin ...  
\- Alors, on va y aller ensemble, soupira Novak avec un sourire moqueur alors qu'il soulevait la boule de poile du sol pour la donner à son amant qui hésita avant de la prendre dans ses bras.  
\- Putain Cass ... T'es vraiment impitoyable …

Castiel pouvait réellement se montrer impitoyable parfois. Surtout quand il voulait quelque chose. Il était plus insistant que Dean, et terriblement mignon, ce qui diminuait fortement les chances de refus de la part du Winchester. L'arme secrète du noiraud ? Ses yeux de chiens battus qui feraient craquer n'importe qui.

Du coté de Dean, c'était … Très différent, moins en finesse mais la méthode utilisée était toute autant efficace. Il savait exactement comment faire craquer son petit ami.

Avant d'entrer dans l'impala, Castiel prit soin de mettre une petite couverture sur la banquette arrière pour ne pas que le chiot ne salisse la voiture chérie de Dean puis s'assit à l'avant sous le regard du châtain qui lançait des éclairs au canidé, pas encore habitué à ce qu'un animale ne monte dans son précieux véhicule.

\- T'es sûr qu'il ne va pas vomir comme la dernière fois ?  
\- Mh. Non. J'ai mis une couverture cette fois.  
\- Je te fais confiance, mais pas à lui, rétorqua Dean en démarrant la voiture.

Laisse à la main, Castiel semblait de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, comme tout les jours depuis qu'il avait rencontré Dean avait-on envie de dire. Mais spécialement aujourd'hui, il semblait rayonnant, comme si un halo lumineux recouvrait sa tête. Dean ne savait pas ce qui pouvait rendre aussi heureux son amant. La ballade avec le chien ? Non … Soyons réaliste, c'était plus une corvée qu'autre chose du point de vue de ce dernier. Alors quoi ?

Avec une moue, Dean se rapprocha du plus petit et alors qu'il s'était arrêté pour laisser le chien le temps de faire ce qu'il avait à faire, il s'approcha par derrière et déposa son menton sur l'épaule de son amant qui répondit par une petite caresse de la main sur sa joue.

\- Caaaasss ….  
\- Mh ?  
\- T'es bizarre aujourd'hui, j'peux savoir pourquoi ?  
\- Hu … Moi bizarre ? Ricana mais que très légèrement le noiraud aux yeux bleus tout en esquissant un petit sourire. Pourquoi ?  
\- J'sais pas ! Tu sembles … Super heureux. J'pense pas que la ballade avec le chien te fasse autant d'effet. J'me trompe ?  
\- Dean, tu ne saisis pas ?  
\- Saisir quoi ? Rétorqua l'autre avec un air septique.  
\- Toi, le chien, moi ?

Dean n'arrivait sincèrement pas à comprendre où voulait en venir son compagnon. Castiel se mit à rire en se tournant vers lui et murmura à son intention.

\- Tu ne vois pas ? On est une famille Dean. C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulut avoir.

Bon sang. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas remarquer ça ?

\- Oh bon sang Cass …

Grogna affectueusement le plus grand qui le prit dans ses bras, embrassant plusieurs fois sa tempe tendrement. Le mot famille, avait un impacte important dans l'esprit de Dean, c'était la chose la plus importante dans sa vie.

Plus détendu en rentrant dans leur foyer, Dean attendit patiemment que son Cass veuille bien enlever son trench-coat pour attraper sa cravate sur laquelle il tira doucement pour l'attirer contre lui. Dean planta un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant en venant coller son bassin au siens, souriant triomphalement quand il sentit l'autre soupirer contre lui. Castiel vint alors faire glisser ses mains du torse de son amant jusqu'à sa nuque, caressant doucement ses cheveux rasés comme Dean aimait tant qu'il le fasse puis lorsqu'il sentit que le châtain allait trop loin, il l'arrêta avec un doigt sur ses lèvres. Dean haussa un sourcil et questionna du regard son amant qui murmura un peu essoufflé.

\- Gardes ça pour ce soir Dean.  
\- Ce soir ?  
\- C'est ton anniversaire Dean, ce soir je t'offre une soirée un peu spéciale.

Dean cligna des yeux. Boulette. Il avait complètement oublié son propre anniversaire, mais pas Castiel.

\- A quel point es-tu parfait ? Murmura le châtain qui savait que Castiel avait conscience qu'il avait oublié son anniversaire. Comme l'année dernière.  
\- Je sais pas, à toi de me le dire, taquina le noiraud en tapotant doucement son épaule et se dégagea ensuite de son entreprise. Ce soir, on ira au restaurant, okay ?  
\- J'dois me mettre sur mon trente-et-un ? Murmura le châtain avec une moue.  
\- Si ça te dérange, non …

[…]

Dean n'était pas friand de soirée trop chic, ce n'était pas son élément et Castiel en était bien conscient. Il n'avait pas fait d'extravagance pour la soirée. Il s'était habillé simplement mais avec une certaine attention pour ne pas paraître trop négligé aux yeux de son amant qui ne cessait de le rassurer en lui disant qu'il était le plus mignon, en toutes circonstances. Mais le noiraud voulait se sentir désirer par Dean.

Face à son reflet dans le miroir, Castiel ajusta correctement son col et vérifia une dernière fois que sa barbe était correcte avant de se diffuser un peu de parfum sur son cou et sorti enfin de la salle de bain pour trouver Dean assis sur le canapé avec le chiot dans les bras.

Spectacle tout à fait attendrissant qui fit glousser discrètement Castiel avant que ce dernier ne lui fasse part de sa présence d'un raclement de gorge. Dean sursauta et fit descendre le chien avant de passer ses mains sur sa chemise pour y enlever les poiles de chiens accrochés, attrapant sa veste d'un geste vif pour éviter de parler de ce sujet.

\- Bon, on y va ?

Demanda Dean d'un ton nerveux en ouvrant la porte, invitant son amant à le suivre. Et lorsque le noiraud passa à la hauteur du châtain, il put sentir une main sur sa hanche glisser lentement sur son fessier.

Sacré Dean …

[…]

L'alcool n'avait pas coulé à flot ce soir, mais assez pour rendre Castiel légèrement plus entreprenant qu'il ne l'était à l'origine. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Castiel ne tenait pas du tout l'alcool …

Dans l'impala, une chanson qui servait de bruit de fond tournait en boucle depuis dix minutes alors que le noiraud attendait que Dean revienne du petit magasin nocturne avec de quoi se protéger durant leurs ébats à venir, peut-être, si Castiel ne faisait pas un coma avant.

\- Tu en as mit du temps … Maugréa le noiraud observa le sachet plastique que déposa le châtain sur ses genoux. C'est … ?

Ouvrant le sachet, Castiel comprit pourquoi il avait mit autant de temps.

\- Des préservatifs, de la bière, un magazine porno asiatique et … De la tarte. Dean.  
\- Ouais mais …  
\- Dean, coupa le noiraud de façon désabusé. T'aimes pas ma tarte ?  
\- Si ! Si, Cass, écoutes …  
\- Pourquoi un magazine porno ?  
\- … Je sais pas, une ancienne habitude … Tenta de se rattraper le châtain quand Castiel le coupa une seconde fois plus sèchement.  
\- Tais-toi. Je veux rentrer.

La soirée avait pourtant si bien commencé, mais il avait fallut que son cerveau lui ordonne de prendre ce porno … Castiel avait envie de lui arracher les yeux. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un tel revue ! Il l'avait lui. Il ne lui suffisait pas ? Et si en réalité, il ne voulait plus de lui ?

Castiel se sentait mal. Une crise d'angoisse allait le submerger mais, non, son cerveau se braqua. Il allait lui montrer de quel bois il se chauffait.

Dean passa à peine la porte d'entrée que Castiel le plaqua brusquement contre la paroi en bois. Sans qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit pour sa défense, le noiraud serra le col du châtain dans ses mains et le força à se baisser pour lui voler un premier baiser puis il recommença mais cette fois, plus furieusement. Il voulait faire passer un message au plus jeune. C'était lui, ou son foutu porno.

Castiel n'était pas jaloux d'un mannequin tout de même. Peut-être que si, au fond.

Contre lui, il senti Dean le repousser un peu mais il ne connaissait que trop bien le châtain qui lâcha un grognement quand Cass passa une main ferme sur son entre-jambes.

\- C'était prévu … Murmura Castiel rauquement près de l'oreille du plus grand qu'il avait coincé entre son corps et la porte. Je devais faire de ta nuit d'anniversaire le plus agréable, encore plus que lorsqu'on le fait d'habitude … Mais là, j'ai encore plus envie de te montrer que je suis bien meilleur que tes stars du porno.  
\- Cass … ?  
\- Chut …

Castiel inclina légèrement la tête sur le coté en intimant le silence à son amant avant de venir coller son bassin au siens, créant une friction délicieuse qui fit gémir le noiraud. Oh, il en avait tant envie que ça le rendait fébrile.

\- Dean, tu as une minute pour me monter dans la chambre où je ne réponds plus de rien.

Seul un sourire carnassier lui répondit.

[…]

\- Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu …

L'écho de la voix de Dean semblait si lointaine aux oreilles de Castiel qui sentait en lui le plaisir monter en flèche. Il faisait tout pour que Dean oublie ce qu'il se passait autour de lui en utilisant sournoisement son corps avec lequel il faisait toucher le septième ciel au plus jeune. Tout était vicieusement calculé ... La lenteur du mouvement de va-et-viens sur le membre de son amant, l'ondulation de son corps contre le siens alors qu'il le sentait s'enfoncer plus profondément en lui à chaque coup de bassin, les mots peu catholiques susurrés à l'oreille … Tout était fait pour que son Dean ne voit, ne touche et n'entende que lui.

\- Joyeux anniversaire .. Dean …

Castiel se redressa, le dos légèrement cambré alors que Dean le tenait par les hanches en maintenant un certain mouvement alors que le point culminant de leur ébat approchait dangereusement. La tête renversée en arrière, tout son corps se crispa sous l'effet d'un dernier stimuli qui lui fit rendre les armes. L'orgasme qu'eut Castiel était bien différent des autres …

A bout de souffle, le corps tremblant, sûrement encore en proie à son orgasme, il était réellement satisfait en regardant le visage de son amant à sa merci. Il se pencha légèrement en avant pour déposer un baiser plus doux que pendant leur règlement de compte et doucement se décala sur le coté avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos.

\- Tu avais vraiment besoin de ramener ce porno, Dean ?

Le plus jeune se tourna vers son amant et le regarda dans les yeux, ses beaux yeux d'un bleu profond. Cass faisait encore cette tête de chien battu qui faisait craquer Dean en toutes circonstances. Mais, le noiraud avait raison. Inutile de ramener une revue porno quand on avait un Castiel chez sois.

Non, Cass. Tu as raison. J'aurais pas du … Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas au courant d'avoir un homme parfait avec moi !  
\- Tu as pourtant prit cette revue … Bouda une nouvelle fois le noiraud avant de faire mine de tourner le dos à Dean.  
\- Caaasss … Le retint le châtain en appuyant sur son épaule pour l'allonger. Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Je t'aime. C'est vrai putain, je t'aime.

Dean n'eut le droit qu'à un petit soupir, alors il prit son compagnon dans ses bras et l'attira contre lui dans une étreinte protectrice sans arrière pensées, vraiment aucunes, pour une fois. Novak quant à lui ne montra aucun signe de rejet, c'était une bonne chose, il ne lui en voulait plus.

\- Je vais aller prendre une douche rapide, tu m'en veux pas ?

Demanda le noiraud qui n'avait pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir que Dean était sur le point de s'endormir et qu'il allait le priver un petit moment de sa source de chaleur.

\- Mh …

Lui répondit Dean paresseusement en le libérant de sa poigne de fer. Plus vite il le laisserait se doucher, plus vite il le retrouverait … Castiel ne perdit pas de temps et attrapa un sous vêtement propre avant de filer dans la salle de bain. Déjà nu comme Apollon, il fit couler l'eau chaude et entra directement dans la baignoire pour en sortir quelques minutes plus tard, la peau rougie et fumante. Quoi de mieux qu'une bonne douche chaude après un effort ?

Enlevant la buée sur le miroir avec sa main, il sécha ses cheveux mouillés en les ébouriffant puis déposa la serviette sur le lavabo sur lequel il s'appuya pour pouvoir mieux regarder son visage. Dean aimait bien le charrier en lui disant que sans sa barbe, il ressemblait à un bébé … Avec une moue, il attrapa sa brosse à dents et versa un peu de dentifrice mais il se stoppa brusquement.

Les joints du carrelage sous ses pieds se déformaient, sa tête commençaient à tourner puis alors qu'il tenta de se stabiliser, une quinte de toux le prit d'assaut. Une quinte assez violente qui réveilla même Dean qui se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la salle de bain. Ce n'était normale.

\- Cass ?  
\- Dean ! Je crois que je dois … Tenta de parler le noiraud à travers sa toux. L'hôpital !

Castiel allait tomber la tête la première sur le sol si il ne s'asseyait pas. Il prit place sur les toilettes et toussa encore quelques secondes avant de retirer sa main de devant sa bouche. Horrifié et les mains tremblantes, il leva son regard vers Dean qui le regardait sans comprendre ce qui se passait jusqu'à ce qu'il porte son regard sur la paume de la main ensanglantée de Castiel.

* * *

Alala ... Je trouve plus trop le temps d'écrire, mon ordi est mort (je prend celui de ma soeur mais bon, elle aussi veut l'utiliser) je suis plus occupé la semaine eeet .. Voilà ah, ah. Bon j'dois avouer que je n'ai pas corrigé la fic, désolé pour les fautes, je corrigerais plus tard.

 _La bise,_  
 _Tendresse et chocolat._


End file.
